A shield and a spider
by Captain romanogers 36
Summary: Steve and Natasha find love within each other, they find that love is a powerful force that no one can overcome. this is a squeal to my red snow story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to this new story, please enjoy and don't forget to review because I love the feedback you guys give me it helps me write my stories and keep me going.**

 **All characters belong to marvel**

Chapter 1

Steve opened his eyes to find he was alone in his bed; sun light was spilling over him. Steve got up and made himself presentable and looked all over his floor but couldn't find Nat anywhere, so Steve went down to the living room. Once the elevator stopped and opened he walked out to meet a upset Bruce on the couch, Steve walked up "Banner have you seen Nat."

"Why do you want to know huh, you want to go off and fuck some more!" Steve stepped back at that. There was only once banner used that tone and it was on the helicarrier.

"Bruce did I do something wrong" Bruce shook his head.

"No I just need some space" Bruce got up and pushed past Steve and went into the elevator. Steve returned to looking for Natasha, he saw her on the balcony watching the sun rise over the buildings. Steve stepped onto the balcony and walked closer to Nat, but like always Natasha knew his presence before he stepped through the door.

"I'm fine rogers" Steve stood next to her.

"I know I just want to be next to you" Nat gave him small smile "Let me guess Banner?"

"Yep" Steve moved his hand over hers.

"Yep he is not himself today" Nat turned her head away from Steve "You can't blame yourself that he is still hung up on you after he left you alone."

"I don't feel commutable in the same room as him, I just feel like I am the one who is an asshole" Steve put a hand on her chin and made her look at him.

"Do you want this between us to stop" Nat held his arms so they could face each other.

"No Steve I didn't mean it like that, I-I want to be with you, maybe the thing I want is space between me and Banner." Steve leaned down and captured his lips in his they held it for a while then they broke it up for breath.

"We can move out the tower and live in an a apartment I have in DC" Steve said looking into the eyes that won his heart the first time they met.

"That sound romantic Rogers" Nat said looking into the blue eyes that she loved.

"So is it a plan" Nat leaned into his chest.

"I guess it is" they stood there until Tony popped out the door.

"Hey love birds want some breakfast Pepper made; if you don't I think Thor will have the rest" Steve and Nat smiled at that.

"We'll be right there Tony" Tony nodded and left to join the others "Let's not keep Tony waiting."

 **Time laps**

Steve was packing up the stuff he needed, once he was done he packed them in the truck they were bowing from Tony. Steve went up to Nat's room to find her still packing, Steve went over and helped "You don't have to help Rogers" She just packed up the last box.

"What I can't just let my best girl strain herself" Nat rolled her eyes at that and started to lift the boxes and carry them to the elevator.

"I can take care of myself" Steve helped her with some boxes.

"The thing is that you don't have to" Steve remembered when Bucky gave him the same talk that he is giving. Once they packed the truck up they hoped in and started to drive to DC, Steve broke the silence "So how was it while I was gone."

"It was… Lonely and dark" Nat looked out the window thinking about how Steve was taken from her, she then felt a hand on hers she turned to Steve.

"Well I'm here now and I promise to make up the time that I was gone however you want" Nat smiled, how come this man loves someone like her.

"Thank you Steve" Steve looked into her eyes and gave her a smile comforting her. They arrived in the dark, Nat was sleeping in the passenger seat Steve picked her up and led her into his apartment and laid her in his bed.

"Goodnight Natasha" Steve proceeded to take out everything from the truck and packed them in the living room.

 **The next morning**

Nat woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, she got up noticing she had the same cloths on as the other day then she remembered sleeping in the car. Nat walked out the room to find Steve making breakfast, Nat leaned against a wall "Hello soldier" Steve turned around.

"Good morning beautiful" Steve set two plates down on the table "Breakfast is ready."

"Wow what a gentleman making me breakfast" Nat sat down and started to eat.

"Well I try" Steve did the same as Nat. once they were done Nat went to take a shower and Steve went to his desk and started to draw, Steve hadn't drawn for a while because of him being dead. Once Nat was out and dry she came out to see Steve drawing at his desk, Nat walked up to him and saw one of the most beautiful drawing ever.

"Wow Steve where did you learn to draw" Steve looked back.

"Oh I learned back before the war, I always loved to express my feelings onto a page" Nat hugged him from behind.

"Your amazing Steve" Steve got up and wrapped his arms around Nat, then lifting her up and taking her to the bed.

"So are you" Steve laid her down and started to explore her body "I love you Natasha Romanoff."

"I-I love you to Steven Rogers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys please enjoy and don't forget to review because I love the feedback you guys give me it helps me write my stories and keep me going.**

 **All characters belong to marvel**

Chapter 2

Steve woke up to the feeling of someone rushing of the bed and to the bathroom; Steve opened his eyes to find that it was Natasha "Nat?" Steve got up out of bed and followed Nat into the bathroom to find her throwing up in the toilet. Steve rushed to Nat's side holding her "Nat what's wrong?"

"I don't know" Steve rubbed her back, and then sat with her for a while until she was feeling better.

"Are you sick?"

"No I don't get sick my serum doesn't let me" Steve helped her up.

"You have a serum?"

"Yea the red room was testing serums on me to try and replicate you, but they only helped by making me heal a bit faster than normal and not get sick."

"Just lay in bed ill bring you something when you're ready" Nat nodded and Steve left the room.

 **Meanwhile**

"LET ME GO!" Red was pushed in a cell "LET ME OUT!" the cell was a small concert cell with a big metal door. "FUCK YOU AVENGERS YOU PROMISED ME A FAIR TRIAL" red curled up in a ball in the corner.

 **OUTSIDE THE CELL**

A government woman walked up to Maria hill that was seeing to reds sentence, "Maria nice to see you at my prison."

"Ms. Foster it's my pleasure, the subject was delivered as you asked" Foster nodded.

"Yes thank you it was my goal to lock up all the dangerous prisoners in one hole and not let them out. And you were a big part in that; this red thug is a great prize to my collection thank you."

"By the way the avengers don't know about this they think he is having a fair trial, but this brute is an animal and needs to be punished."

"Oh don't worry he will be"

 **Back to Steve's apartment**

Steve was watching TV when he heard Nat walk in and sit next to him "I thought I told you to stop in bed."

"What I feel better" Nat snuggled up next to Steve.

Over the past 3 days the same thing happened every morning so Steve decided to take her to a doctor. "Come on Nat I'm worried about you"

"I know you are but I'm fine" Steve looked into her eyes.

"Please can you do this for me" Nat couldn't resist his eyes.

"Fine I'll go" They waited in the room for the doctor they were seeing; he finely showed and flashed them a smile.

"Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff I'm doctor Gamble how are you feeling today" Nat didn't really trust or like doctors but Steve wanted this so she played along.

"I throw up this morning like any other mornings for the past 3 days" the doctor wrote down some notes then looked up again.

"Did you take a pregnancy test yet?" Steve had a face of shock while Nat had a straight face. She knew she can't get pregnant because the red room took that away from her, and Steve was thinking that he could be a dad.

"No because I'm sterile" this left Steve confused, Nat never said anything about being sterile.

"Well I'll have you take one to be sure" He handed her a test "Call back when you learned the news and we can proceed from there" They all stood up.

"Thanks doctor" Steve walked out the room and Nat followed. Once in the car Steve started to speak "When where you going to tell me" Nat looked at him with shock.

"When do I have to tell you about anything" Steve was getting mad.

"Because were living together and we partners" Nat didn't like when Steve got this way, but she can't blame him.

"It happened a long time ago and bad people took that from me so I don't like to talk about it" Nat didn't look at Steve because she was afraid of what she'll find. Steve looked at her and bowed his head he knew Nat had a rough history and he was being a dick about it.

"Nat I'm sorry" Nat didn't move.

"Whatever let's just get home and rest" they both entered the house Nat walked to the bedroom but before she was full in "Oh by the way your sleeping on the couch." She shut the door leaving an upset Steve in its wake, Nat looked at the test then throw it at the wall and went to bed just hopping to end this horrible day.

 **Meanwhile at a restaurant near by**

"MS foster care to explain why we are here" General Ross was sitting at a table with Ms. Foster and one Tony Stark.

"Well Mr. Ross and Mr. Stark I'm here to give you a deal" Tony took a sip of wine.

"And what is that" Tony said while digging into a steak in front of him.

"It has taken some time but I finale have them" Ross raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" Foster looked at him.

"The worst of the worst Mr. Ross" now it was time for Tony to speak.

"Where?"

"Let's just say I put them in a hole and throw away the hole"

"And what are you going to do with them" Tony said finishing his glass and ordering a new one.

"To build a task force" Ross and Tony looked at each other.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"We send them into a place where it is high risk and if something goes wrong we blame them."

"Who are you going to control them?"

"Making people do what I want is my specialty" Ross and Tony nodded at each other.

"Fine start it as soon as possible"

"Great you won't be disappointed"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys please enjoy and don't forget to review because I love the feedback you guys give me it helps me write my stories and keep me going.**

 **All characters belong to marvel except my ocs**

Chapter 3

Red woke up to voices outside the cell "Open the gate!" There was a loud beeping; Red knew what this was a prepared for a fight. Red knew he had little chance against a whole prison but he'll take his chances, Red just wanted to get his hands on the Avengers for lying to him. The door opened to show 3 guards with riot shields and about 8 more behind them with batons. They charged in, Red managed to kick one to the wall but the other two pinned him to the wall and the rest hit him with batons over and over again. They managed to drag him out the cell and cuff him and sat him down in a chair; one of the main guards walked up and didn't hold back on their beating. After red spat out some teeth and blood from his mouth there was a voice coming from a shadow "looks like you got friendly with the guards already" Ms. foster walked forward.

"You must be the bitch who helped put me in this shit hole" one of the guards smacked him over the head.

"No no no I would never put you in my prison if wasn't for the avengers who personally requested to put you in here." Red spat blood in her direction.

"You think that will affect me whore" Ms. Foster smiled and walked up to red and grabbing his face.

"What if I say a certain black widow really wanted you locked up in here, dose that still affect you dick" she let go of his face then signalled one of the guards to hit him across the face.

"What the hell do you want with me" Ms. Foster smiled

"For you to work for me"

 **In DC**

Steve spent the night on the couch, he made breakfast to try and apologise to Natasha "Nat I made you breakfast."

"Go away Steve" Steve sighed.

"Nat please let me make it up to you" Nat didn't reply "Okay but if you're hungry food is on the table, I'm going out for a bit." Nat heard the door slam and she uncurled herself from her little ball on the bed and opened the door. She always hated when they fight but she felt so upset for the past day but Steve desired the truth about her past. Nat planed on telling him everything once he gets back, but till then she ate and took a shower.

Steve's walk ended up with him running, while he ran his usual course he notice a familiar face sitting under a tree. "Well look who it is, aren't you meant to be in New York" Sam looked up to see his super solider friend.

"Aren't you meant to be leading us" Sam picked himself up off the ground.

"Well I chose to take a break for a bit"

"Same here" they ran together for a bit "So where is the spy."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on Steve do you think I'm blind, I saw you two kiss in New York"

"Oh yea, well she's at my apartment we've been fighting about stupid shit lately"

"Couples always fight for a bit" Steve and Sam stopped near a street corner to let Sam catch his breath.

"Hey Steve do you remember me" Steve turned around to find Sharon carter in front of him.

"Yea how could I forget" Steve stuck his hand out for a shake, but Sharon went in for the hug catching Steve and Sam of guard.

"Wow" Sam widen his eyes at the shock, Sam never saw Sharon like this a few seconds pass until Sharon broke it off.

"Oh I'm sorry was that weird" Steve shook his head.

"No trust me I've seen weirder stuff, so how's it been"

"I've got into the FBI" Sam looked at his watch a realized the time.

"Shit sorry guys but I have to be somewhere oh and Steve try flowers" Sam ran off.

"Flowers?" Steve looked at her.

"Oh yea I'm dating someone" Sharon looked down.

"Well she's a very lucky girl" Steve nodded his head at the awkward situation he got himself into.

"I've got to go, I'll see you around some time" they waved goodbye to each other.

Nat saw the pregnancy test on the floor while she was sitting waiting for Steve, Nat looked at it for a good minute until it got the best of her she just wanted to get it over with. She went into the bathroom to do the test.

Steve felt like he had to make everything right with Nat, Steve walked up to a flower stand and purchased some flowers and made his way to his apartment.

Nat just waited on the toilet waiting for the test to be done.

Steve saw an elderly woman having trouble with boxes and Steve can't just walk by, so he set the flowers down and helped her.

Nat heard a bump inside the apartment "Steve is that you?"

"There you go ma'am" the elderly women thanked Steve for his work.

Nat got worried when no one answered so she got up and opened the door.

Steve had a little skip in his step, he saw a bunch of people using the trash cans as drums and chose to listen, Steve threw them a couple of dollars and moved on down the street.

Nat moved to the living room where she found the door open, she went to grab the gun she had on the coffee table.

Steve was approached by a bunch of kids asking for autographs, a parent who was watching over them came over "Guys I don't think we should bother Mr. Rogers."

"I don't mind ma'am" Steve singed each of the kids' books.

Nat's hand was interrupted by another grabbing her hand, then like a swarm of bees 8 women came out the shadows and attacked Nat. One ejected her with a sleeper agent knocking her out "Take her to the Truck" they left the apartment with their target.

Steve turned the corner to see people rush into a van in front of his apartment; Steve saw a familiar face get pulled into the van. "NATASHA!" the women turned to see an angry Steve charge at them.

"Shit her boyfriend is here Drive!" Steve ditched the flowers and ran as fast as he could; the van zoomed off leveeing one of them behind. Steve punched her in the face while running after the van the punch knocked her out for the count. Steve chased them for 5 blocks "This guy won't stop Tatiana take care of him now!" Tatiana nodded then she opened the back doors. She jumped out rolling then throwing a chain with a knife on it at his ankle witch connected to its intended target. Steve didn't have time to feel pain when his love is being kidnapped, he ran past her and right to the van. But Tatiana pulled on the chain making Steve trip and land face first on the road he locked up to see the van disappear behind a corner.

"Come here soldier" Tatiana was dressed in a cat suit with a face mask covering her face.

"You are going to pay for what you have done" Steve picked himself up and grabbed the chain around his feet. He pulled the knife right out his foot and pulled the chain making Tatiana fly towards Steve who grabbed her face and sent her flying into a moving bus. Tatiana went straight through the window then hitting a pole then right out the other window. Steve walked around the bus to see Tatiana's limp body on the ground he walked forward and grabbed her head and lifted her up "You're coming with me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys please enjoy and don't forget to review because I love the feedback you guys give me it helps me write my stories and keep me going.**

 **All characters belong to marvel except my ocs**

Chapter 4

Steve dragged a knocked out woman on his back to his apartment, once he was outside his apartment complex he found the other one he knocked out missing and the flowers he brought for Nat on the ground. Steve picked them up and headed inside, he tied the women to a chair so she won't escape. Steve went into the bedroom try to kill time waiting for his prisoner to wake up so he could interrogate her, he looked around the room for anything to get his mind off of what happened. He found the drawing he did a day ago of Natasha, he could feel himself weaken at the thought of Nat in pain. Steve headed to the bathroom to clean his wound, he wetted a cloth and applied pressure to it making him flinch and hit something off the side of the sink. Steve stopped what he was doing and bent down to pick it up; he realized that it was the pregnancy test the doctor gave them a day ago, with everything going on Steve totally forgot about that. Steve turned it around what he found made him lose control of everything "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile in the prison**

"I don't get why you need my help" Red was being escorted through an underground tunnel.

"Because you are one of the most skilled people on the planet, your abilities can be used to harness chaos" Ms. Foster said walking next to them.

"Why do you need to harness anything" they arrived in a big control room.

"Power Mr. Red" there was screens showing all the cities in the world.

"You going to abuse my power for your own benefits"

"Oh come on you were already abused by everyone you knew" Red looked down at his feet.

"Fine what you want me to do" Ms. Foster smiled.

"To eliminate the soldier"

"HA I've already tried that there is no stopping him with Nat around"

"Don't worry about her I've tipped a friend of ours to pick her up for a bit, and your equipment is right here" Ms. Foster showed him his old suit with a few upgrades to it.

"I'll make sure he stays dead this time"

 **With Steve**

After Steve's breakdown he heard someone's voce coming from the living room, he got up a headed straight to his prisoner who was trying to escape from the chair. "Where is she" Steve grabbed her neck and choked her almost killing her.

"F…uck….y…ou" Steve let go of her neck and walked to the kitchen "You think you can get info from me well think again I've been through everything."

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR" Steve came back punching her in the face, she spat in Steve's face.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" Steve pulled out a knife and slammed it into her thigh.

"TELL ME!" Sam burst through the front door then ran over to Steve trying to hold him back.

"Man chill out this isn't you" Steve struggled to get free, Steve pushed Sam against the wall.

"You are a monster under all that costumes aren't you" Tatiana taunted at Steve, who ripped out the knife from her leg earning him a cry of pain. Sam jumped onto his back trying to contain Steve with no luck, Steve stab the knife into her other thigh. Steve was going to pull it out until he felt himself be thrown across the room making him crash into a bookcase, Steve looked up to find Wanda standing at the door.

"Steve what are you doing" Steve didn't know he just felt anger he looked down at the bloody knife in his hands.

"I don't know" Steve chucked it away.

"You going to stop because your bitch came" Tatiana laughed but was shut up by Wanda who sent a book at her face.

"Shut up whore" Steve rose to his feet.

"Why are you guys here" Sam looked at Steve.

"Well do you think that little stunt that was pulled in downtown Dc will go unnoticed; we knew it was you Steve."

"They took Natasha."

"It's okay Steve well take this one back to the facility and make her talk" Steve agreed he needed a couple of friendly faces right now. They made the trip to New York, there Sam and Wanda dragged Tatiana to a cell and Steve got some rest. All through the night Steve had nightmares of Nat and his UN born child being tortured, Steve woke up in middle of the night because of these nightmares. The next morning he walked down to find all the new avengers at the table eating there breakfast. "Morning Captain" Steve nodded to his team and grabbed a plate and sat down and ate.

"So Steve what's the game plan" Steve looked Sam in the eye.

"We call someone who knows Nat the most"

 **At the farm**

Clint was fixing a hole what a missile did before the battle when his phone went off. Clint leaded over and picked it up and pressed answer "Hello"

"Clint"

"Steve I've told you I'm busy I can't do avenging right now"

"It's Nat she's been kidnapped"

"I'll be right there"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys please enjoy and don't forget to review because I love the feedback you guys give me it helps me write my stories and keep me going. Sorry about my grammar**

 **All characters belong to marvel except my ocs**

Chapter 5

Steve paced around the room that looked into Tatiana cell, Steve just wanted to know where Nat is, he would kill everyone just to know where his love has gone. He felt the anger course throw him, just as he was about to break into Tatiana's cell and kill her Clint walked throw the door. "Steve what happened"

"I was walking back to my apartment when this bitch and her friends kidnapped Nat" Clint could see and hear the anger in his voice and eyes.

"I got it you can rest" Steve looked at Clint.

"No I can't rest I need to find her"

"I know that you and she have a thing but-"

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING WHITH MY CHILD IN HER" Clint didn't know what to say "I CAN'T SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!"

"I know, but let me get the info then you can go after her" Clint walked out the room, And into hers and began the questioning. Steve sat there for a good 5 hours watching her be questioned and nothing came out of it, Clint left the room and into the one Steve is in. "Steve she is telling me nothing, but you can't get crazy on me I promise to get Nat and your child back but just give it time okay. Come on let's have a break" Steve felt like he needed one, he followed Clint into the lounge area. All the team was in there along with Bruce and tony.

"We heard what happened" Bruce stood up along with tony.

"Yea I just came back from a hard questioning and nothing came out of it she is hard as a rock" Bruce looked at Steve.

"Wow you think you can protect everyone but you always fail don't you captain" Steve walked up to Bruce.

"You know what Banner you think that you could have done better, but the reality is that your just a sad man with power he can't control"

"Okay guy's lets cool down" Clint was trying to cool the tension.

"Mabey you should back off Rogers" Tony said next to Bruce, Steve could feel himself get angrier by the second.

"Why should I Stark"

 **Outside the Avengers base**

Red took out the guards that was guarding the outside of the base, when the cost was clear he moved up to the wall where the cell block are. He planted a big charge of explosives on the wall then he ran back to cover.

 **Back with the avengers**

All the team was up arguing our was trying to calm everything down, "you didn't love her Bruce you never did."

"You don't know what love is, whenever I look at you I only see a little scared boy from Brooklyn who is too weak to fight for the ones he loves." Steve had it; he grabbed his shield what was leaning against the wall.

"Okay hit me Bruce let's see who can protect her more me or you"

"STEVE" Clint didn't like where this was going.

"You don't want me angry Steve" Bruce's eyes was turning green.

"Oh I think I do" Steve punched Bruce in the face, making Bruce turn into the hulk.

"RUN!" the team ran from the room while Steve stayed to fight the beast.

 **With Clint**

Clint's main job was to get everyone to safety, but a big bang was heard from the cells making him run towards it. Wanda saw Clint run off and decade to follow him, when Clint arrived at the cells he saw Red in all his glory with his suit and mask talking to Tatiana. Clint ran in to stop what was going on, Red turned to Clint and smiled. "Clint let's talk"

"I thought you were in prison where you said you'll be"

"I promised you I will if I got a fair court witch I didn't get"

"But"

"You people abandoned me to a crazy woman with my death wish" Clint got into a fighting stance.

"I won't let you do this"

 **With Steve**

Steve rolled out the way of a smash, then Steve throw his shield at hulk witch hit hulk in the face making the shield rickashay off the roof and back to Steve. "Come on Bruce I know you can fight harder than that" the hulk clapped his hands together making a sound wave witch knocked Steve through a wall.

 **With Clint**

Clint was kicked by Red making Clint stumble back and hit the wall; Red lunched himself at Clint punching him in the face. Clint was no match against red, who was pounding Clint into the ground. Wanda arrived and used her power to chuck Red out of the hole he made, Tatiana ran out the hole to escape the avengers, Wanda helped Clint up "You okay."

"Yea I'm fine what are we going to do about Steve and Banner"

"I don't know" Clint and Wanda headed back to the others.

"Tatiana escaped with the help of our old enemy" everyone looked defeated they didn't know what to do. They saw Steve try and block all the fists witch was thrown at him but they knew he was having a hard time.

 **With Steve**

Steve fought hard but he was losing strength to fight the hulk, Steve blocked a punch with his shield but the hulk grabbed it and throws it away. Witch left Steve naked; Steve got kicked in the chest Steve could feel his ribs crack. While Steve was on the ground the hulk picked him up by the neck, the hulk looked deep into his eyes then he hurled him far away. Tony reacted fast by putting on his suit and lunching after Steve but Tony was too late, Steve splashed landed in the Atlantic Ocean. Steve slowly was sinking to the bottom but luckily there where some fisher men picked him up. Steve rolled over and coughed out water and blood then he turned to the sailors "Thanks".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys please enjoy and don't forget to review because I love the feedback you guys give me it helps me write my stories and keep me going. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had a lot of work and school at the same time so I couldn't get anything out but please enjoy this short chapter. Sorry about my grammar**

 **All characters belong to marvel except my ocs**

Chapter 6

Natasha woke up on a steel table, her legs and arms are tide down so she couldn't move. She looked over to find some surgical tools ready for use; she didn't expect the day she had to turn as fast as it did. All she wanted to do is be close to Steve and let his arms hold her and never let go. The door opened and a couple women walk in alongside someone who Natasha didn't want to see ever in her life. "You failed me Ms. Romanov" Madame. B walked up next to the table, Nat could feel her heart beat ten times faster.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Madame B smiled

"Because you have something that I think will be good use to me" Natasha didn't know what this evil woman wants with her.

"I'm never going to work for you again" Natasha struggled against her restrains.

"I'm not after you, but I'm impressed how you managed to produce something when your sterile" Nat couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your offspring will be stronger then you and hopefully more relabel" Nat didn't know what to say, these monsters wanted to take her child away from her.

"You won't have my child" Madam B rested a hand on Nat's cheek.

"You poor thing thinking you have a choice, with the red rooms serum and that strong captain of yours serum in it, nothing will stand a chance against it."

 **With Steve**

Steve slept on the boat what with the help of the fishermen is now going to a dock in the middle of nowhere. Steve he had to make things right by getting Natasha back before he saw his team again. Once they ported Steve went off to find a car to make his long journey easier, once Steve got the car he drove to the last place he saw Nat and that van. He parked the car on the block he lost sight of the van. Steve got out and put on his cap and sunglasses he didn't want to be seen right now, Steve looked around and found skid marks that matched the path of the van took when turning the corner. Steve took pictures of the tier marks, he headed back to his apartment inside was a mess from the last time he was here. Steve grabbed the knife Tatiana used on his leg the night he lost Nat; he was walking out the door when someone familiar bumped into him. "Sharon?"

"Steve, I was coming to ask you if you want to go get coffee" Sharon looked around Steve to find his apartment a mess. "Steve what happed"

"You can't say anything to anyone I wasn't here"

"I won't but what happed" Steve looked at her.

"I'm looking for someone they have been kidnapped"

"I think I can help you with that, follow me" Sharon led Steve to a coffee shop and they sat down at a table.

"What is this I thought you were going to help me" Sharon pulled out a laptop from her bag.

"I am but we need a place to sit" she typed away on her laptop "Now what do you have for clues."

"A picture of tier tracks and a wired knife one of the kidnappers used on me" Sharon looked up.

"Okay send me the tier picture and hand me the knife" Steve went on his phone and sent her the photo then handed the knife under the table. "Okay the tie pictures I can do right now and the knife I need a lab, I can go into the FBI and analyze it and send you the info, keep in touch with me be text I'll send you the info when it is ready."

"Thanks for this" Sharon finished up with the tiers and gave the info to Steve who thanked her a last time before going back to his car and driving off to the location where that type of tier came from. He drove for hours on end with the only stop is gas but he finely narrowed it down to Chicago. Nat was somewhere in the city and Steve was going to find her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 7**

Steve sat down on the sidewalk watching the cars pass, He looked everywhere in this city and to no avail. Steve felt useless, Natasha was out there with his unborn child haveing god knows what done to them. Steve looked up to see a woman wearing a catsuit walking on the other side of the street. Steve looked closer to see a patch on the arm. the same as the ones that took Nat, Steve slowly got up off his feet and followed her. After awhile she turned into an alleyway. Steve ran across the road and peeked his head around the corner. The woman stopped at a random place and turned to her right, she reached out her hand and pressed bricks in order then the wall slowly opened up. Once fully opened she walked in, the wall door was beginning to close. Steve ran as fast as he could towards the door, Steve dived in just as it shut. Steve looked around the place to see the inside of a secret hanger, two women were talking then looked over at Steve.

"Who the hell are you!" One of the women said looking at Steve with anger.

"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you."

"I will kill you!" the women pulled out knives.

"You will try!" the women rushed forward, Steve got into a defensive stance ready for the attack. One woman went for an overhead strike, Steve moved out the way of the blade and dealt an uppercut sending her back against the wall. the next woman slid under Steves' legs and cut one of his legs on the way. "AHH," Steve turned and kicked the woman in the face knocking her out.

"Who are you," the other woman said on the floor. Steve walked over to her.

"I'm someone who is trying to get his girl back," he stomped down on her head knocking her out. Steve walked throw the halls while looking out for trouble.

 **With Nat**

Natasha was alone in the room she was being held, she looked around then at her bindings. She looked over to the tools next to her and tried to reach her hand over but they were too far. she slumped back down and thought what Steve was doing right now if he realized she was kidnapped or if he moved on already. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought, then the door opened to show madame b and 2 other women walked in with her. "Well, Natalia shall we start."

 **With Steve**

Steve looked around the corner to see an older woman in a blue dress with two more women behind her, "They look important" Steve followed them to see where they were going. They walked into a room which was guarded by two guards, Steve hid behind a box. Steve was planning out what to do when he was interrupted by his phone going off.

"When Captain America throws his mighty shield," His phone wasn't on silent, Steve searched his pockets quickly.

"All those who chose to oppose his shield must yield." The guards looked up from the there post and over to where the music was coming from.

"Let's check it out"

"If he's lead to a fight and a duel is due," Steve found his phone but it slipped out his hand and skidded across the floor.

"Then the red and the white and the blue come through." The Guards almost got to the box where Steve was.

"When Captain America throws his mighty shield." Steve hit answer and Tony's voice came through.

"Cap, hello are you there?" Steve was about to answer when he heard a voice.

"Hey you not supposed to be here" Steve turned to the guards and kicked the closest one, Steve got up and tackled the other one. The one that got kicked stood up and was about to fire his gun when he was shot through the chest. the guy fell to the floor limp, Steve looked up to see Sharon carter standing there with her gun raised.

"It looks like you need some help"

"Mabey" Steve looked down at the guy under him and finished him with a blow to the head knocking him out. "How did you get in here?"

"Made one of the bitches tell me the code" Steve stood up.

"Thanks"

"Anytime," Sharon said as she walked closer. "So shall we leave now?"

"Not without Nat" Steve turned and Sharon rolled her eyes. Steve walked to the door and got ready to breach, "In 3...2...1" Steve busted throw the door to see the woman in blue looking over Nat and the other 2 women are on some computers.

"STEVE!" Nat said as she looked up.

"Back away from her!" Steve shouted.

"My god Red really isn't good at his job is he, you now the drill girls" The two women charged at Steve. Steve dogged most of their punches and kicks. Sharon kicked one off of Steve; Steve grabbed a punch from the woman and tossed her into one of the computers. The last woman looked at her friend laying on the ground and ran at Steve but was stopped by a kick to the face from Sharon sending her to the ground knocked out. Steve walked over to Madame b and grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her.

"You dear take her from me!" Steve said as he lifted her off the ground.

"I..yo...wil..pay" Then Madame b went limp in Steve's hands, Steve dropped her and moved over to Natasha and undid the bindings. Natasha jumped up and hugged Steve, who repaid the favor.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he looked her over, Nat stopped him by grabbing his face and kissing him like there is no tomorrow.

"Does that answer your question?" Natasha said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Yea" Steve smiled back. Sharon cleared her throat.

"Yea, hi can we leave now?" Steve nodded and took Natasha's hand and left the facility.

 **Meanwhile**

Red was sitting on a rooftop overlooking Chicago when he had a notification on his helmet hud. Red pressed a button on the side of his ear and a video call popped up. It was Madame b leaning on a table holding her neck. "RED! KILL THEM!"

"Slow down who!" Red responded.

"Captian America and his friends, I want to see them bleed"

"Copy that!" Red ended the video call and started to scan the city for any signs of Captian America. Red-spotted them walking on a street camera "Gottcha!" Red called Ms. foster.

"What is it!"

"I need a team!"

"I have just what you need ETA. 1 hour" She ended the call.

"What no goodbye?" Red sighed then looked over the city then got up and jumped off.

 **With the captain**

Steve looked over to Sharon "How far did you park?"

"It's just around the corner," Sharon said as she looked back to Steve and Natasha.

"Good my feet are killing me," Natasha said holding hand with Steve. As they made it to the car Steve noticed that there was a C4 on it.

"C4 move!" Steve dived while covering Natasha and Sharon dived behind a Truck, Sharon's car exploded sending a couple civilians flying backward. Steve looked at Nat "Are you alright" she nodded and Steve looked over at the car in flames.

"What the hell that was brand new!" Sharon said as she popped up behind the truck she was behind. Steve looked over and saw a red masked man through the smoke.

"We need to move... NOW!" Steve helped Natasha up and started to run the opposite direction. Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and made a call.

 **At Avengers HQ**

Rhodey and Sam were playing pool, Sam just sunk the 8 ball "Hell yea, that's how it's done!"

"No, that don't count"

"It so does, Did you see that Vison that counted." Vision looked up from his book.

"In the rules of pool, it seems that Sam won" Sam throw his hands up in victory and Rhodey sighed. Wanda walked in watching the two members cheering.

"We got a call" The members of the avengers looked over as Wanda taped the answer button on her stark phone.

"Guys we need back up in Chicago NOW!" Steve said over the phone.

"We on our way," Rhodes said as he rushed to get his suit as did everyone.

 **Back with Steve**

"Okay they are on their way, we just have to hold off till then," Steve said as they hid behind a truck.

"Well, let's kick some ass!" Natasha said next to Steve.

"No Nat you need to get to safety, I and Sharon will hold him off" Natasha gave him the death stare.

"excuse me" Steve got a little scared but he stood his ground.

"Nat you're pregnant, I'm not going to allow you to fight!"

"Oh, so I have to have your permission!" Natasha was getting angrier by the second.

"What! no, I didn't mean it like that!" Steve felt like he was digging his own grave.

"Oh, so what did you mean rogers!" Steve had trouble speaking.

"excuse me but we have a red masked murder coming to kill us, so if you not to busy arguing can we fight this guy!" Steve and Natasha turned to Sharon, Natasha was about to say something when a huge collision shook the earth throwing them off balance. Steve looked from behind the truck to see a giant pod, The pod door burst open and 4 people walked out. The 1st was a man in a metal suit with two bones on his chest and a skull on the helmet, the 2nd was a man with some sort of suit with 2 whips with electricity coursing through it. The other two were twins, they had crazy hair and where holding grenades.

"It looks like we got new players in the game, okay if we going to do this we doing it right... Natasha, you give us covering fire, I and Sharon will attack full on" Sharon nodded and Natasha still looked pissed.

"Okay, but if things are going south I'm going in" Steve smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Captian! Did you see my new members, there here to kick your ass!" Red shouted across to Steve. "One final showdown, to see who is really the best!" Steve stood up and walked into the open to look at the 5 men standing in front of him.

"Whos the new guys?" Red looked over at them then back to Steve.

"We got crossbones A.K.A. Rumlow, Electro, then the bomb twins. You should watch out for them, there a bit explosive!"

"You want a fight fine! but let these two go!" Steve pointed over to the truck where Nat and Sharon were hiding.

"Hmm that's a good offer but" Red stepped forward. "I have a debt to settle with miss Natalia for locking me up in that shit hole!" Steve looked at Red confused.

"What prison?" Red unholstered his pistol and aimed it at Steve.

"Don't play dumb!" Steve didn't even flinch.

"Look whatever happened we can make it right"

"Don't listen to him!" One of the twins shouted.

"Shut up!" Red yelled back "You don't know what torture they put me through. What horrors happened, no you were too busy playing house to open your eyes to see that the government is going to shut you down!"

"What do you mean?" Steve said as he slowly began to back up.

"Your little America will burn in no time, and there won't be anything left" Steve backed up even farther "Wait a minute, oh man! you got me monologuing." Red shot his pistol, as it was about to hit Steve Sam landed in front of him with Steves shield.

"Did you miss me?" Sam said as he passed the shield to Steve as they retreated to cover.

"Open fire!" The bad guys opened fire on the truck.

"What's the plan cap!" War machine said as he was next to Sharon.

"We give these guys everything we got, Natasha will give covering fire and Sharon will help her. We will do the fighting up close, let's do this!" Rhodey and Sam flew up a distracted most of them. Steve and Wanda moved out of cover, Vision flew over the truck and fired his laser at one of the twins blowing up one of their grenades sending them back. "NOW!" Steve rushed in and hit Red across the face with the shield, Wanda blocked Crossbones punch with her power and tossed him up to where Sam grabbed him and punched him into some cars. Rhodes used his repulsors to scare the other twin behind cover. Steve went for another shield punch but Red grabbed it and twisted it making Steve back flip. Red pushed the shield forward hitting Steve in the face, Steve let go of the shield as he stumbled back. Red throw the shield as it hit Steve in the face sending him across the street, Sam was about to help Steve when one of his feet got hooked by Crossbones, Crossbones pulled Sam down and proceed to attack him with force. Rhodey was hit out the air by a grenade, Vision was stuck by electricity sending him to the ground. Wanda was grabbed by the other twin who had a knife to her throat.

"Say good night" Twin was about to slit her throat but was grabbed.

"Now it isn't nice to hurt a lady!" Wanda looked back to see a man holding the twin by the neck. The man smashed the twins head into the pavement knocking him out, the man was 6 foot and had blue eyes and brown hair. "Hey, The name's jake" Jake outstretched his hand, Wanda looked at him for a minute then shook his hand.

"Wanda" He smiled.

"Wow, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Wanda felt her cheeks warm up.

"If you don't mind we in a battle here!" Sam said as he tried to hold off Crossbones.

"Right" Jake pressed his watch which turned into a gun on his left hand. "Lest do this!" Jake and Wanda rushed into battle helping Sam with Crossbones. Steve dodged a couple punches from Red and tried to deal his own but Red blocked them all. Red ducked a kick from Steve and Red tackled him to the ground, Red put his hands around Steve's throat.

"Now I will see the life leave your eyes!" Steve felt his breath leave him, Steve did everything to get him off. Steve saw the darkness slowly fade into his vision. Red was smiling under his mask at the sight he was creating.

"John!" Red looked back but was meet with a foot to the face pushing him off of Steve. Steve choked for air, once he regained it he looked back at who helped him. "Do not ever tell me what to do Rogers!" Natasha said as she stood over him. Nat offered her had which Steve took.

"Noted, Thanks for the help!" Natasha smiled.

"I didn't want you to die before you got to see your child" Steve smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Red Looked up from where he was on the ground.

"hahaha" Red laughed Natasha and Steve looked over at him. "You..you think you're going to live happily ever after, well think again" Red pulled out a gun and aimed for Natasha.

"Incoming!" Sam yelled as he swooped in and kicked red in the face again sending him flying back hitting a wall. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No Sam, not at all," Steve said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't over captain America, not until I get my revenge!" Rumlow shouted as he ran away.

"Coward!" Electro shouted after Rumlow, he turned around to find Rhodey, Wanda, Jake, and Vision. "Mommy" Jake started by grabbing him by the throat and launched him up into the air. Rhodey flew up and shot him with his chest repulsor sending Electro across the sky, Wanda pulled him back with her powers. Vision flew up and shot his laser beam hitting Electro sending him into the ground creating a crater. Steve and Natasha walked over.

"Who's the new guy?" Steve asked as he looked at Jake.

"Name's Jake, or Iron glove," Jake said as Sam walked up to them.

"First off you need a new name" Jake looked at Sam and nodded his head.

"Yea, I not good with names" Steve walked over to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, and welcome to the team, we will put you through training when we get back."

"Thank you," Jake said as Wanda smiled at him.

"So, let's get these guys arrested and head home!"

* * *

 **That is it for the comeback chapter! what do you guys think good bad? And tell me about the new OC I put in, and if he should stay or not and any good names we can give him. I would love to read your guys comments. The next couple chapters are going to be about the pregnancy and the lead up to civil war!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back guys, to another chapter. Anyway please review and let's get into it.**

Chapter 8

"Well, Well, Well!" Red looked up to see Tony Stark walking past his cell in the Avengers facility. "Look at the mess you caused Red, all this and for what... Revenge!"

"I did it because I had no choice!" Red looked up; Red lost his suit which was now in the avenger's vault.

"Well, I hope you can reflect on your decisions in here." Tony looked at the helpless man sitting in the corner of his cell. Tony left the room and proceed to walk to the living room area, once there he saw Nat sitting on the couch with Steve, Wanda overlooking the training floor and Sam was in the kitchen eating an energy bar while reading a book. "Where's the Fist guy?" Everyone looked up at him.

"He's in the training room practicing," Steve said as he looked up at Tony.

"so Bruce ran off after your guy's little throw down" Natasha looked at Steve with a puzzling look. "Oh and thanks for that, I had to rebuild half of this fucking building."

"You had a fight with Bruce," Natasha said as she looked at Steve, Steve looked down.

"Tensions were high okay, I just lost you and... *sigh* I shouldn't have done it, I was stupid" Natasha leaned into Steve a bit more.

"I'm back now" Natasha placed her hand on her belly "We're back." Steve let out a smile, Tony looked over at them.

"Is there something you want to tell us little red?" Tony walked closer to the couch, Sam looked up from his book and Wanda tore her eyes away from the Traning floor.

"Tony" steve said as he looked at the other man.

"No Steve... it's okay" Natasha said as she reassured him "I-i'm pregnant." Tony stood there taking in the info then a smile crept on his face.

"Wait, hold on a minute, I-I'm going to be an uncle!" Tony laughed, Sam walked over to Steve as he got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Congrats man!" Sam said as he gave his friend a hug followed by Tony. Wanda did the same to Natasha.

"I'm defiantly gonna be the kid's favorite uncle," Tony said after giving Natasha a hug.

"Excuse you, I think it's going to be me," Sam said as he looked at Tony.

"Dude, I have a suit of armor that can fly and shot missiles, You have a wing suit!"

"Nah dude the kids love the wings man." Steve looked at Natasha.

"Well I think we got a battle going on already" Natasha chuckled and gave Steve a hug and a kiss.

"It's going to be a long 9 months," Natasha said with a smile.

 **Month 2**

"Checkmate!" Jake said as he was playing Rhodey in a game of chess.

"Come on man," Rhodey said in defeat. Tony walked into the room looking at the game Jake and Rhodey was played.

"Oh, fun gloves," Tony said pointing towards Jake who turned towards Tony.

"Come on man, it's the Gunner!"

"Yea whatever, do you know where Natasha is I want to check up on her and Steve" Jake turned back to the game.

"Check their room," Jake said as they counted their game.

 **With Steve and Nat**

Steve was looking over info on Rumlow at his desk while Natasha was laying on the bed. "You still looking over that folder?"

"I can't let Rumlow lose in the world I need to catch him before anyone gets hurt," Steve said as he counted to look.

"Can't you wait and come lay with me?" Steve looked back at Nat who had on her best puppy dog eyes, Steve knew he can't resist.

"Fine" Steve got up and climbed into bed, he placed his hand on her belly. "Where are we going to raise the baby?"

"I was thinking Mabey a farm house, just like Clint" Natasha smiled at the thought. Steve was about to say something but a knock on the door interrupted him, steve got up and went and opened the door to reveal Tony.

"Oh hey, Cap, I was just checking in, how are things doing." Steve leaned against the doorway.

"Good Tony, no problems so far" Tony peeked his head in to see Natasha.

"Hey, little red" Natasha looked over at Tony.

"Hey, why are you here?" Natasha got up out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Can't I check in to see how my little niece or nephew is doing" Natasha gave him a serious look. "Okay, I also may have bought you guys tickets to a dream vacation in the Bahamas!"

"Oh Tony, we don't need this," Steve said as he looked at the tickets Tony had pulled out.

"Cap, can't you just let me give you something to show my gratitude," Tony said as he winked at Steve.

"Okay as long as Nat is okay with it?" Steve said as he turned to Nat.

"I think it will be fun," Natasha said with a smile.

"Cool, here you go" Tony handed Steve the tickets"I'll see you around." Tony turned around and left the couple alone.

"So, the Bahamas" Steve said as he showed Nat the tickets.

"Well, I better start to pack" Steve sighed and looked at Natasha walking towards their closet.

"I'm going to get something to eat want anything?"

"Oh, Mabey some peanut butter," Natasha said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Okay? Love you" Steve said before he left. Steve walked through the halls of the Avengers facility and made it to the kitchen, there he saw Sam and Rhodey sipping on coffee.

"Oh, hey cap," Rhodey said as he watched Steve grabbed a jar of peanut butter.

"Hey, guys" Steve Said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"So, I heard that Tony gave you and Nat a trip to the Bahamas, got anything planned?" Sam said as he looked at his friend.

"I...I think I'm going to propose to her" Steve said smiling at the thought.

"Wow," Steve turned his head to see Jake walking up to them "Captian America is going to propose!"

"Shhh!" Sam and Rhodey shut him up.

"Ohhh it's a secret, I get it," Jake said as he grabbed a cookie.

"I need a ring," Steve said as he sipped his drink thinking of where to get it.

"I think I can help you with that, my friend," Sam said as he placed a hand on steve's shoulder.

"Let's go then!" Jake said happily as he finished his cookie in one bite.

"I'm down," Rhodes said as he placed his mug in the sink.

"Fine, but I have to take this to Nat"

TIME SKIP

Steve, Sam, Jake and Rhodey walked down a new york street heading towards a ring shop. Sam stopped in front of a shop with rings and necklaces and everything else, "This is the place." Everyone walked in and looked around, Steve was looking at the ring to find which one best describes Natasha. he came across one ring that hand a nice sized ruby in the center.

"Can I help you?" A woman walked up to Steve.

"Oh, Umm actually how much is this ring?" Steve said as he pointed to the ring in the case.

"Oh, that. let me just check" The woman walked away for a minute then came back.

"Around $ 15,000 sir." steve was a taken aback by the price, but realized he had Tony as a friend.

"Put it on my card" The woman smiled and walked off.

"Do you think Wanda will like this necklace" Steve turned to see Jake asking Sam about necklaces. The woman came back with a bag and the ring box inside.

"Thank you" The woman nodded as Steve walked over to Sam, Rhodey, and Jake who purchased something too.

"You ready to go cap," Sam asked as he looked at Steve, who nodded his head.

 **Month 3**

"You guys better have fun," Tony said as Steve and Nat got into a car after say their goodbyes. Once Steve pulled out Natasha held his hand and gave him a smile.

"Can't believe we actually get a break from those lot." Steve gave her a smile.

"Well, it sure is going to be quiet"

Once they made it to the airport, they were led to Starks privet jet. After a couple hours flight, they landed, Steve helped Natasha off the plane and headed to their hotel. Once in their room, Natasha fell on the bed "Finley, I hate traveling."

"You travel all the time," Steve said as he started to unpack.

"Well, I wasn't 12 weeks pregnant either," Natasha said as she placed her hands on her belly.

Timeskip

Steve woke up to Natasha's side of the bed being empty, Steve looked around worried but then found her on the balcony. Steve walked over and leaned on the wall next to the balcony. "Penny for your thoughts."

"It's nothing Steve just go back to bed"

"Obviously it's something, you can tell me Nat" Natasha looked at Steve then back at the horizon.

"Remember when we had that fight like 3 months ago" Steve did remember the fight.

"Yea"

"And I said to the doctor I was sterile, well I didn't tell you why"

"And you don't have to," Steve said as he placed a hand on her back.

"I want to Steve... When I was a child I was put in a Russian project called the red room. There the ones that trained me to be a killer, I've killed so many innocent people, men women, and children. why do you even love a monster like me?" Steve was taken aback by what she said.

"Because, your not a monster nat... far from it." Natasha turned around to face Steve. "Because you feel guilty and remorse means your not. Monsters don't feel Guilt they do the stuff they do for fun. You did it because you had to. And because of what you went through to get here has made you a strong and beautiful woman, and that is why I fell in love with you Natasha Romanoff" Steve said as he cupped Nat's face.

"Steve... because of you am able to have something they denied me... A child and you" Natasha kissed Steve passionately, the two spent that night have fun if you know what I mean ;).

The next day.

The day was pretty simple for the super couple, they just relaxed and had fun. But tonight Steve was going all out, he made a special request at a restaurant he was taking Natasha to later. Tonight was the night, Steve sat on their bed. Natasha was taking a shower and Steve got out the ring box and opened it to see the ruby ring sitting there, Steve got nervous all of a sudden and he closed it and put it in his pocket. Steve got up and pulled out his Stark phone and dialed Sam.

 **Meanwhile at the Avengers facility**

Sam, Rhodes, Jake, Wanda, and Vision was watching a movie in the living room. Sam, Rhodes was sitting on separate couches while Jake, Wanda, and Vision were sitting on the bigger couches. Jake and Vision sat on either side of Wanda; After Jake gave Wanda the necklace Vision and Jake have been more aggressive to each other. Jake stretched his arm over the top of the couch and over Wanda who was busy watching the movie. Vision looked over at Jake who looked back with a smirk, Vision was about to say something when Sam's phone went off. Sam got up and answered. "Hello," Sam sat there for a sec "Hold on" Sam got up and stopped the movie.

"What the hell man, it was getting to the best part!" Rhodes stood up and looked at Sam with anger.

"this is more important" Sam turned his phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table "Okay, Steve."

"Jesus Sam, I don't think I can go through with it," Steve said from the other end.

"What do you mean?" Rhodey asked sitting on the arm rest of the big couch next to vision.

"I mean I don't think she would say yes."

"I'm pretty sure that you are really worried to hear her say yes" Wanda spoke up, there was silence on the other end for a second.

"Okay Mabey, I mean I-i-if she says yes then what would happen, and with this child. I don't think I can protect the world and be a father and a husband!"

"Steve calm down," Jake said as he looked at the Stark phone. "Do you love her?"

"Of course, until the day that I die and beyond!"

"Then there is your answer, as long as you love her you will know you will be a great husband and Farther!"

"I-i-i guess your right, I'm going to do it"

"That a boy!" Sam yelled, "Now go get that girl!"

 **Back with Steve**

"Okay Steve, You fought in ww2, you died and came back you can do this," Steve said to himself as he put on his suit and looked into the mirror.

"Steve you ready?" Steve turned and melted, Natasha was standing there in a tight black dress and was wearing black heels.

"I-i-i-i" Steve couldn't find the words.

"It's not nice to stare Rogers," Natasha said with a flirtatious smile.

"Ummmm sorry,", Steve said as he looked away

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Natasha said shooting Steve a wink.

"Ummm, Okay I think we should head to the restaurant now," steve said with a big blush on his face. Steve and Natasha left hand in hand towards the super nice restaurant.

Time skip

Natasha looked around the place, she has been in restaurants of all types but never one this nice, Steve talked to the waiter and they were led to a candle lit table. Steve pulled out Nat's chair out like the gentlemen he was, then took his own seat. "Wow, Steve never thought you as this fancy."

"I'm usually not, but Tony again insisted we come here," Steve said as he looked at the menu.

"So, I have talked to Barton and he said there was a farm house just down from his house I thought it would be nice to live next to a friendly face," Natasha said as she decided what she wanted and put down the menu.

"That would be nice for the kid" Steve looked up and into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yea, it would" Natasha gave Steve a small smile then looked around.

"Do you miss it?" Natasha looked back at Steve.

"What?"

"Do you miss being in the field," Natasha looked down at the table then at her little bump in her belly.

"Just a bit, but knowing what's coming, it's worth the wait, and if your worrying who is going to look after the baby. Well, I've already got Lura and Clint for that." Steve smiled at her knowing she would always come prepared for any situation.

"I'm glad you know what to do, I don't think I will be that good of a father, I couldn't even protect you." Steve looked down at the thought of losing Natasha and his child.

"Steve, hey look at me" Steve lifted his eyes to look into Nat's eyes.

"As long as you love them then that's enough protection" Natasha reassured him.

"Thank you Nat" Steve gave her a small smile.

"You will always have me" Natasha looked into his deep blue eyes and let out a smile. A wave of violin music came out of nowhere, Steve found the box in his pocket and fumbled around with it for a second.

"Umm Nat," Steve said as he meets her eyes, 'god those eyes the same eyes that can melt him over a thousand times'.

"Yes, Steve?" 'And that voice, it's soothing to hear every time'.

"I...umm... Remember when we first meet?" Natasha remembered herself on the helicarrier waiting for Captian America and Cousin.

"Yea, Thank god you changed your style since then," Natasha and Steve let out a small laugh.

"I just come out of the freezer what did you expect? I remember that when the hatch opened and I saw you there my heart jumped out my chest. The only woman that made me feel anything close to Love was Peggy, but with you, I felt way much more. I just pushed it off for the longest time thinking that it was a crush. But when you kissed me on that escalator, I knew I fell for the black widow." Natasha felt her heart beat faster at the memory, that was the Time she knew she was in love with Steve. "Then when you were with Banner I...I felt crushed and defeated. When he left and I saw you alone again, I felt helpless, I hated seeing you in that much pain. And after I had my ribs broken in the battle of new york 2 and you came to my aid, I didn't think I would survive so I had to tell you that you were beautiful and I kissed which you didn't reject made my life a million times better. Then the baby, I don't know, it seems like I find a new way's to love you every day." Steve slipped the box into his hand.

"What's going on Rogers?"

"This," Steve got down on one knee and opened the box to show the ruby ring. Natasha was shocked at what just happened, she couldn't process everything that is going on. "Natasha Romanoff, we may be from different backgrounds but none of that matters, all that matters is our Love! Will you Natasha Romanoff be my wife?" Steve looked up at Natasha shocked face with anticipation.

"S-steve i-i-i-i... YES!" Natasha pulled him up to her and smashed her lips onto Steve's then kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too" Steve pulled out the ring from its box and gently grabbed her left hand and put the ring on, Natasha looked at the ruby then at Steve.

"Steve this is beautiful" Steve smiled.

"Just like you" Natasha smiled back "I'm suddenly not hungry, Mabey we can go back to the room?" Natasha said as she looked at him flirtatiously.

"I guess" Natasha grabbed his hand and almost ran off before Steve put a small tip on the Table.

 **That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment but Till next time, bye!**

 **P.S. I set up a love triangle between Jake, Wanda, and Vision. I might just make a separate story for Jake . The gunner. because I just have so many ideas for him but anyway, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This early but you guys don't mind a day early do ya. Welcome back!**

Steve awoke to Natasha laying naked on his chest, Steve smiled at the memory of last night. Steve stroked Natasha's beautiful red hair, Natasha stirred in her sleep and looked up at Steve, "Morning."

"Good morning Beautifull" Steve replied looking into Nat's eyes.

"I had the best sleep in my life," she said as she cuddled closer to Steve.

"Me too, Sleeping with my fiancee is the best thing in the world," Natasha smiled as she leaned into him more.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it... Can we just stay in bed for the rest of the day?" Natasha looked up at Steve with her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine with that, we don't need to be home until tomorrow, I'm sure they won't do something stupid till then."

 **At the avenger's facility**

Jake walked past Wanda's door and heard what seemed like guitar music, Jake poked his head around the corner to see a frustrated Wanda trying to play the guitar. Jake knocked on the door and Wanda looked up, "Oh Jake... hi sorry if the sound annoyed you, I just wanted to see if I can play the guitar but it looks like the answer was no." Jake walked over and picked up the guitar Wanda had and played a song from green day. "Wow, you're really good at that," Wanda said as she looked up at Jake.

"Thank you, I can show you how to play if you want?" Jake said as he sat himself down on the bed next to Wanda.

"No I can't play, as you have heard" Wanda looked down, Jake placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up.

"No one was born good at anything, how people get good at anything is practice, and haveing an awesome teacher like me," Jake said with a smile which made Wanda smile.

"Okay, Awsome teacher, do you mind showing me?"

"Anytime," Jake and Wanda practiced for an hour.

"See you're getting better!" Jake said as he watched Wanda play a song flawlessly.

"Well I did have an 'Awsome teacher'" Wanda said as she playfully hit Jake's shoulder.

"Wanda, can I ask you something?" Wanda looked over at Jake.

"Sure anything" Wanda looked into Jake's eyes in anticipation.

"I-i wanted to know if you would like to go-" As jake was about to finish when Vision phased through the wall. Jake snapped his head back to Vision.

"Vision! what was that!" Vision looked between Jake and Wanda.

"I wanted to give you company," Vision said as he looked at Wanda.

"Well we were haveing a private conversation, so can you leave!" Jake said as he stood in front of Vision.

"Do not test me Jake, or you will see a side of me you don't like" Vision threatened Jake who just stood his ground.

"oh I'm so scared," Jake said sarcastically, "You're just a robot Vision, you have no feelings!" Vision stared daggers at Jake.

"Guys quit this!" Wand a said as she stepped in between them.

"And you're just a homeless nobody, who Mr. Stark helped because he saw a stray puppy! At least I'm useful to the team unlike you!" Jake felt himself snap.

"Okay big shot, Let's go right now!" Wanda was holding both of them back.

"Stop this now!" Wanda yelled but neither one listened. Sam and Rhodey ran round the corner.

"You want to go purple boy, or should I call you Ultron 2.0!" That was it for Vision, Vision phased through Wanda. Wanda stumbled a bit were Vision use to be, Vision grabbed Jake threw him through the wall to the outside.

"I'm so tired of Love triangles in this place," Sam said next to Rhodey who just nodded his head.

"Will you two help!" Wanda shouted to Sam and Rhodes.

Jake got up off the grass and saw Vision flying towards him, Jake touched his watch and activated his gauntlet and switched it to lethal and opened fire on Vision. Vision cover himself as the bullets bounced off him, Vision shot his laser taking out Jake's guns. Vision landed on the ground and walked towards Jake, who was looking at his broken gauntlet. Vision grabbed jake's throat and threw him across the grass. Jake was in pain as he looked over to see vision walking towards him. "You couldn't stay away from her could you!" Vision shouted towards Jake as he was picking himself off the ground.

"Nope," Jake picked himself off the ground fully. Sam and Rhodey landed in front of Jake.

"Vision, let's stop this!" Rhodey pleaded.

"Get out my way!" Vision looked between Rhodey and Sam.

"NO! you need to stop!" Sam yelled at Vision.

"So be it" Vision flew through them and picked up Jake and flew into the air. Sam and Rhodes were going to follow but Vision took out Sam's wings and Rhodes reactor core. Vision chucked Jake onto the rooftop of the avenger's facility, Jake felt as if his ribs collapsed. Jake stood up and watched Vision fly down to the roof.

"So are you going to kill me?"

"No, I get to beat you first" Jake let out a chuckle.

"You do that, but know, when the dust settles that you will become the monster!" Vision rushed forward and delivered a right hook to Jake's face sending him to the ground. Vision kept on destroying him with punches, blood was covering Jake's face.

"And now you die!" Vision was about to deal the final punch but was stopped by Wanda who was using her ability's to hold Vision in place.

"NO!" Wanda smashed him into the ground knocking him out, Wanda ran over to Jake and held him in her arms, she felt tears running down her cheeks. "Jake, please don't leave me, I need you!" Wanda tucked her head into the knocked out Jake and full out cried.

* * *

Tony arrived at the facility and walked towards Sam and Rhodey, "What the hell happened!" Sam and Rhodey looked at Tony.

"Another love triangle," Sam said as he watched Tony walk into the cell room. He passed a smiling Red.

"You can't even keep your own team together" Tony looked at red.

"Shut up!" He reached Jake, and Visions cell, "What the fuck was that!" Both Jake and Vision looked up at Tony.

"Mr. Stark let me apologize for the damage but Jake here is recluses, he shouldn't have been put on the team, he endangers us all if he stays!" Jake frowned.

"Yea, says the non-human!" Jake yelled to Vision.

"Enough! I will make the choice on what will happen to the both of you, till then you both will stay in here!" Tony walked out.

Tony meets up with Sam, Rhodey, and Wanda in the kitchen. "One of them has to go!" Tony yelled as he made himself a coffee.

"What why!" Wanda asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Because they do not like each other," Tony said as he looked at Sam and Rhodey.

"It has to be Jake" Tony announced, Wanda looked up.

"What no!" Wanda yelled. Sam looked between Tony and Rhodey.

"I guess you both feel that way?"

"It makes sense, Vision is a cyborg and Jake is just Jake," Tony said as he sipped his coffee.

"No, I will not let Jake walk out on his own!" Wanda said looking at both Rhodey and Tony.

"Well I'm with Tony," Rhodes said as he looked over at Tony who nodded.

"We do it now before any more shit happens," Tony got off the counter.

"You can't do that, he needs us!... He needs me," Wanda tried to protest.

"I'm sorry but this has to happen,I gave him a chance and 3 months later there is a hole in the wall," Tony and Rhodes walk off.

"I'm sorry," sam quietly said to Wanda. Wanda looked over at Sam "I know you liked him."

* * *

Jake leaned up against the wall of the cell waiting to see what happens. "Alright, Jake you're coming with us!" Tony's voice made Jake turn to Tony and Rhodes who had an apologetic look. They opened the cell, and Jake walked out looking at both Tony and Rhodey. Tony walked off and Jake was right behind him, they reached the front door where his bags of stuff was.

"So this is it," Jake said as he looked at both Tony and Rhodes.

"Yep, end of the line as a hero, if I catch news of you doing anything out the law. I will bring you in."

"Well, I'll see you then." Jake grabbed his bags and walked out the door, Jake kept on walking but stopped when he heard a voice behind him. Jake turned and saw Wanda run up to him, she engulfed him in a hug.

"Jake... Please don't go" Wanda let out a single tear.

"I have to, but we'll meet again someday." Jake pulled her from the hug but kept her close, Jake wiped the tear from her face. "I know this because you are amazing Wanda maxminoff, and I'm attracted to amazing." Wanda let out another tear.

"Jake..I-I-I lo-" Jake silenced her with a kiss that seemed to last forever When they pulled away Jake looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, I will see you later," Jake pulled away from her strong grip on him and walked away. Wanda stood there watching Jake walk off on a lonely road.

* * *

 **The next day**

Steve and Nat walked into the living area where Sam was sitting on the couch looking on his phone and Tony was on a laptop. "Hey, guys were back!" Steve shouted.

"Oh, Steve, Nat hey," Tony looked up from his laptop at the couple.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Natasha said as she looked around.

"Ask, Stark," Sam said coldly looking back at his phone.

"I did it for a good cause, Steve I think I should tell you that one of your teammates caused trouble and I was forced to kick them out." Steve looked at Tony more intensely.

"What!" steve let go of Nat's waist and moved towards Tony. Vision and Rhodes walked in and looked at Steve.

"Oh, hey guys when did you get back?" Rhodey asked as he walked closer to them.

"Just know, and as it seems that these two are here, it means it's either Jake or Wanda." Tony gulped.

"He caused a mess and he had to be taken care of." Tony stood his ground.

"Tony! You can't wait one day without doing something stupid!" Steve yelled at Tony.

"He was careless!" Tony yelled back. Sam stood up from where he was.

"He was attacked!" Sam yelled and looked over at Vision.

"I'm going to look for Wanda" Nat leaned up and kissed Steve's cheek and walked off.

"If Jake was attacked then why did you make an important decision to kick him out without my permission!" Tony stared into Steves fierce eyes.

"We all made the decision cap!" Rhodey said as he was about to step in but Sam held him back.

"Two against two, I hardly call that fair!" Sam shouted.

"Tony, I need an answer! Did you order the abandonment of my teammate!" Steve was angry.

"You want answers?" Tony stood still nearly touching Steve.

"I think I'm entitled to it!"

"You WANT ANSWERS!"

"I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Steve stepped back a bit by his volume. "You think you're a team player, Cap! But you aren't willing to do what's necessary to keep this place standing or this TEAM! Deep down you want me to make the decision because YOU CAN'T MAKE EM! So I don't give a SHIT! what you think you're entitled to Captian!" Tony looked around the room at the shocked faces.

"Did you order Jake out the team?"

"I did what I had-"

"Did you order IT!"

"YOU GOD DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Tony grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

 **Wow, that ending (A few good men: Thanks;) So That was a bit short but what are you going to do. I'm considering a Jake spin-off but IDK. Anyway, see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So so sorry for began late and it began a short chapter but writer's block is a bitch.**

"Push!Push!" Steve was holding onto Nat's hand, and she was squeezing the life out of it. To Steve, it felt like his hand was going to fall off.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!" the new avengers plus Clint and his family were out in the waiting room but even they can hear Nat screaming.

"Just a little bit more," Steve said looking at his fiancee.

"SHUT UP! You did this Steve!" Nat screamed out the top of her lungs.

"Well, I wasn't... OWOWOW!" Steev didn't think it was possible but she was squeezing even harder at that comment. Natasha was giving Steve the deadliest of looks, "Okay I get it it's mt fault!"

"Just one more push, Ms. Romanoff!" The doctor said.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity the baby was born, "It's a boy!" Natasha laid back down in exhaustion and looked up at Steve with a smile. Steve looked at the doctor handing the baby over to the nurse, He looked back down to Natasha and let out a big smile.

"Our child Nat," Natasha placed a hand over his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The nurse came back with the baby in a blanket and handed him over to Natasha.

"What should we call him?"

"James?" Steve said thinking about his lost friend.

"Yea, I like that, James Rogers!"


	11. Bonus chapter (11)

**Bonus chapter for the last one being short, this is introducing someone new to the game who I am probably going to use later... Enjoy**

The sun was setting over New york, and a man with a huge mustache, who was wearing a black suit looked over the city on top of a building. He shifted his eyes over to a building that has a glass sky roof below him. The man looked over his shoulder at a woman with long blonde hair and was wearing a catsuit sitting on an air vent. "Play my music, it's time," The woman sighed and walked over to a portable stereo. She hit play and Michel Jacksons bad song came on, The mustache man nodded his head and cracked his fingers.

Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right

He pulled out rope and tied it to the edge and his waist, he took a few steps back.

Just show your face  
In broad daylight

He ran off the edge and did a couple flips before stopping above the glass.

I'm telling you  
On how I feel

He pulled out a glass cutter and cut through the glass making a man-sized hole.

Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on

He looks up and nodded at the woman to let him down slowly.

Come on  
Lay it on me  
All right

He did more flips and stuff.

I'm giving you  
On count of three  
To show your stuff

The man looked at his goal and let out a smile.

Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth

The man pulled out a wired looking grenade and threw it on the floor.

I know your game  
What you're about

A burst of electric pulsed out of it disabling all electronics around it.

Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me, that's really true

The man landed softly on the ground and unclipped from the rope.

But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'til I get through

Two guards came around the corner and ran towards him with their guns raised. "Stop right there!"

Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on

The man pulled out two energy pistols and shot both guards in the chest sending them flying back.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know

The man danced all the way to his goal.

And the whole world has to  
Answer right now

The man stopped in front of a glass case containing a glowing purple stone, the man let out a wide smile.

Just to tell you once again  
Who's bad

The man broke the glass making sirens go off, The man grabbed a special box from his bag and scooped up the stone.

The word is out

The man ran back to the rope and looked over at least 20 guards running through the door, the man gave them a two finger salute before being pulled up.

You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up

The man reached the roof with the woman looking at him, "You got it?" He pulled out the box.

Before too long  
Your lyin' eyes

"Come on let's go!" The man and the woman ran off.

Gonna tell you right  
So listen up

They made it to the street where their getaway vehicle was. It was a van with bullet proof sides and windows, Mustache climbed into the passenger while the woman got in the driver's seat.

Don't make a fight  
Your talk is cheap

Police cars came rushing around the corner with sirens on, The woman floored it.

You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands

The cops were shooting at the van they were in, the woman looked over at the man "Are you going to deal with them!"

But they say the sky's the limit  
And to me, that's really true

The man went into the back of the van and opened a case, inside was multiple guns and grenades.

And my friends you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'til I get through

The man opened up the back doors, he pulled out an RPG and blew up a police car which went into the air and landed on another one making it crash.

Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on

The man threw a grenade through a window making the car blow up, "HAHAHA!"

You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know

The man brought out an M16 and opened fire on the rest of the police cars making them lose control and crash.

 **Meanwhile**

"Aww! he is so cute!" Wanda said as she was looking over James in Natasha's arms.

"SIR!" Fridays' voice came over the speaker.

"Friday please cant you see whats going on here!" Tony replied annoyed he was interrupted.

"But sir there has been a robbery, at your warehouse!" Tony let out a confused look.

"What did they steal!"

"The power gem!" Tony rushed from the room.

 **Back with the mustache man**

And the whole world has to

Answer right now  
Just to tell you once again  
Who's bad

"Wooooo!" The man shut the back doors and climbed back into the passenger seat.

We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place

"Yes, we can make it. We can end the Avengers in a day or two with this thing!" The woman smiled.

If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face

"We're home free baby!" As she said that something hit the top of the truck.

Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on

The man was about to look out the window when a beam of something burst through the roof nearly hitting the man.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know

The man looked out to see the iron man flying towards them. "It's iron face, I've got him!"

And the whole world has to  
Answer right now

The man climbs out of the window and onto the roof, Ironman landed on the roof two pointing his repulsers towards him.

Just to tell you once again  
Who's bad

The man tossed an EMP grenade at Ironman which zapped him for a second, The man used his time to pull two things, one was a rocket of some kind and the other was an energy pistol.

Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on

The man shot Ironman, which made Ironman stumbling back. The man rushed forward.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know

The man tried to attach the rocket but Ironman kneed him in the face sending him onto his back.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know

Ironman was about to knocking him out but he used the rocket to launch himself off the truck and onto a motorcycle and drove off in a different direction.

And the whole world has to

Answer right now

Ironman was going to give chase but he's sensors detected the stone in the truck.

Just to tell you once again

Ironman blew a hole in the console of the Truck.

W-w-who's bad-d

The woman tried to jump out but Ironman caught her and flew off the truck before it crashed. Ironman landed and knocked out the woman and looked back at the truck.

W-w-w-w-who's b-b-b-b-bad-d-d-d-d?

The Truck exploded, Ironman covered the woman then looked back at the truck."It was a bad song anyway!" Ironman received the stone and took the Woman back to the avengers base.


	12. Announcement

After 3 years of first publishing RedSnow the first story in the RedSnow trilogy, I have advanced my skill in writing. So I decided to re-write the trilogy, by doing this I wish to fill in any plot holes, grammar mistakes, and bad dialogue that might have occurred. This trilogy was my first try at writing fanfics, and by your guys support it has lead to so many great things. I want to say thank you so much! And I am glad that I got to share my story with all of you.


End file.
